22 juillet
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: "Il y en aurait d'autres !" "Bon sang mais ce sont des lapins !" "Ouais mais ça fait 5 ans, on ne peut pas parler de lapins là... M'enfin c'est qui ?" "Regarde discrètement vers la droite et remonte d'une vingtaine de personnes, les deux là...". Et si 5 ans après, tout recommençait ? Request d'Abby Birthday. CORRIGÉE


Des murmures bruissaient dans la salle. Ignorant royalement le jeune homme blond qui tentait vainement d'expliquer quelque chose sur un obscur sujet, tous et toutes s 'échangeaient à voix basse les derniers scoop, tels des commères au marché :

«- Regardez les deux petits là, ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, leurs parents les ont surpris avec des... tu sais les bouquins avec deux mecs ? Ben voilà, ils les lisaient, tranquilles. T'imagines le choc !

-Non sans blague ?! Leur « maman » a dû frôler la crise cardiaque ! Quant au papa... il n'a pas été vraiment étonné, pour lui c'était du déjà-vu non ?

-Eh vous parlez des deux ? Ils sont devenus comme ça en si peu de temps ?

-En même temps, c'est de famille, c'est tout à fait logique. Mais vous connaissez la dernière ? Il y en aurait d'autres !

-Bon sang mais ce sont des lapins !

-Ouais enfin, ça fait 5 ans on peut pas parler de lapins là... M'enfin c'est qui ?

-Regarde discrètement vers la droite et remonte d'une vingtaine de personnes, les deux là...

-Ah je vois, c'est à côté que ça se passe. C'était prévu je crois d'ailleurs, enfin d'après ce que l'on dit. Tu la tiens d'où cette information ?

-À ton avis triple nouille, du BFT, ils savent tout.

-Nouille ? PASTA !

-... Va te rendormir Feli', on t'appellera quand ce sera l'heure.

-Bref, reprenons ! Donc, d'après l'autre moustachu du sourcil, il serait venu demander une chose bien spéciale. Mais vous voyez, le genre de trucs qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui ordonner quoi ! On dit qu'il a même voulu le payer !

-La vache, il faut se méfier de ce petit en fait, il est coriace !

-Mais je ne te parle pas de lui ! T'as rien compris du tout ! C'est... !

-VOUS LÀ-BAS ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ET ÉCOUTEZ OUI ?! »

Le groupe de fautif se tourna vers Allemagne, qui s'était soudainement levé en abattant son poing sur la table de bois massif. Sous le regard de pur tueur que leur lançait l'allemand, ils se turent, se promettant tacitement de continuer leurs échanges de nouvelles par écrit -et d'en faire profiter tout le monde au passage, en évitant les principaux protagonistes, le principal surtout. L'une des nations arracha un petit morceau de papier de sa feuille de notes complètement vide et y inscrivit rapidement une phrase en anglais. D'un discret coup de coude, le bout de feuille passa de mains en mains, provoquant un brouhaha assez... impressionnant. La plupart écarquillèrent les yeux en lisant, d'autres poussèrent des sortes de cris étranglés sous la stupéfaction et un petit nombre enfin fixèrent en coin les deux nations concernés, n'osant pas de croire ce que l'on venait d'annoncer. Après un petit temps de silence, les murmures reprirent avec un peu plus d'intensité.

«-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru...

-Lui ? Pas possible !

-Incroyable !

-C'est vérifié ?

-Non mais vu la source...

-Quoi, Angleterre ? Je suis septique...

-C'est vrai, il a dû encore parler alors qu'il était beurré comme un petit Lu.

-Sûr ! Franchement ce serait un monde si c'était vrai !

-En plus lui... C'est le mec gay qui accepterait le moins cette situation parmi tout les couples !

-Encore une blague de mauvais goût !

-J'vous jure...

-Allons, arrêtez d'être aussi mauvais envers Arthur, si cela se trouve, ce qu'il dit est vrai.

-Je demande à voir ! À moins avis ce n'est qu'une supposition débile et cela va se savoir très vite.

-Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu es subitement devenu devin ?

-Non, mais regarde qui vient de chopper le mot.

-Oh... merde... On est...

-Mort ?

-Tout à fait. »

Le bruit d'une arme entrain d'être chargée, juste derrière leurs oreilles, les fit sursauter de concert. Ils se regardèrent, la peur dans les yeux en trouvant enfin à qui appartenait la voix. Dans leur dos, Finlande. Le visage aussi joyeux que d'habitude, le sourire banane dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Bref, une vraie tête de chérubin. Et pointé dans leur direction, son cher fusil de sniper, rutilant comme si il venait de le nettoyer et qui leur murmurait que s'ils ne trouvaient pas une excuse _très_ vite, ils risquaient de finir troués comme du gruyère par ce cher Tino. Celui-ci se pencha à leur hauteur :

«-Vous savez que je déteste quand on laisse des rumeurs se répandre sur mon compte et celui de Su-san ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce que vous venez de faire non~ ? C'est dommage pour vous dîtes-moi... Voire extrêmement dommage~. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas laisser passer cela n'est-ce pas~ ?, souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux en approchant d'un plus près.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que-que tu veux fa-faire ?, baragouina Pologne en se crispant.

-Mais si je vous le dis maintenant, ce ne serait pas drôle~. Cependant, je suis d'humeur magnanime alors une question : QUI. EST. LA. SOURCE ?

-A-Ang-Angleterre... »

Immédiatement , Finlande se retourna et mit en joue Arthur, lequel se gela tout de suite sur sa chaise en voyant le canon pointé sur lui.

«-Mon cher Arthur, tu vas TOUT m'expliquer. MAINTENANT.

-Non, attends ! Ce que je dis est la vérité ! Tu peux demander à Suède, je suis tout à fait sérieux !

-Bizarrement je ne te crois pas du tout, murmura-t-il dangereusement, le regard désormais noir et rempli de menaces de mort les plus sanglantes.

-Enlève ce fusil de là !, paniqua l'anglais, se protégeant comme il pouvait avec sa chaise en coton rembourré, d'un mauvais goût à vomir, T'as qu'à poursuivre ton petit ami et lui demander, moi j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé et rien d'autre ! ET CROIS-MOI FOR GOD SAKE !, cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit que le nordique continuait à le menacer de son arme.

-Poursuivre ?, s'étonna Tino avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, le suédois avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation sans qu'il ne l'ait vu, Su-san ? Dan', tiens-moi mon fusil et surtout ne tire pas avec ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant à la poursuite de son mari non-avoué pour parler de certaines choses et tirer toute cette histoire au clair très, très rapidement. Pendant qu'il s'entraînait à battre le record du cent mètre sur le parquet glissant, il se remémora leur dernière entrevue, fraîchement daté d'il y a deux jours. Berwald ne l'avait même pas touché alors que d'habitude, il ne se gênait pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention, pensant qu'il devait sans doute se sentir mal et ne voulait pas qu'il attrape ce qu'il avait. Maintenant il se demandait si c'était vraiment cette raison qui avait causé cet éloignement -malgré le fait qu'il n'accordait que très peu de crédit à cette nouvelle rumeur, il se demandait quand même si il n'y avait pas anguilles sous roche... Bien qu'il ne puisse croire une seule seconde à la véracité de ce racontars, un léger doute planait sur son esprit. Il se stoppa brutalement, frappé par l'évidence : il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où son trouvait son cher et tendre. De plus, après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il se rendit compte d'une chose assez importante : il était... perdu. Génial. Parfait. *C'est merveilleux. Aujourd'hui est une journée de merde. Et comment je fais moi maintenant, j'appelle quelqu'un et je me prends la honte du siècle ?* pensa-t-il en se frappant mentalement la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Soudain, un éclat de rire remplit de testostéro- euh d'oestrogène retentit dans la pièce voisine. Adressant une rapide prière à tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que les occupants de la salle soit des nations, officielles ou non et pas n'importe sous-larbin du larbin du larbin-chef. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

«-Osty qu'c'est bin l'beurre de peanuts !, s'exclama Québec, le pot de beurre entre les mains, la cuillère pleine de la pâte dans la bouche.

-Wesheu, fait pas l'radin et files-en mon frère, quémanda Seine-Saint-Denis qui avait aujourd'hui d'imiter le wesh.

-Crèves, t'auras qu'dalle », répondit le canadien en pointant dans la direction du français une fourchette en plastique en guise d'arme.

Seine-Saint-Denis répliqua par un magnifique doigt. Abandonnant ce charmant échange plein de gentillesse, le finlandais reporta son attention vers le fond, plus calme. Enfin c'était relatif puisque la première scène sur laquelle il tomba était celle de Bad-Würt* s'étranglant mutuellement avec son frère Meck-Pom*, sous les soupirs de Jiangxi et de Louisianne qui elles, s'échangeaient les derniers potins avec Andalousie et Hérault. À côté, Milan, New York, Paris et Londres, tous habillés de marques de luxe, papotaient gaiement des prochaines collections et des Fashions week en se limant les ongles -de loi, ou de près, ils ressemblaient vraiment à un groupe de métrosexuels bourré de fric.. Plus en avant, Michigan s'amuser à tresser les cheveux de Seychelles avec des fils dorés de Noël tout en conversant avec Ontario, Sichuan, Péloponnèse, Fukui et Itä-Suomen, Monaco plaçant quelques mots à l'occasion. Les autres riaient entre eux, se lancer des défis idiots, le tout sans se sauter à la gorge et c'est sans doute cela qui choqua le plus Tino, lui qui avait l'habitude des réunions où tout le monde se tirait dans les pattes : L'atmosphère était vraiment chaleureuse ici, pas un seul ne restait dans son coin, non ils parlaient tous ensembles sans aucun problème. Il se détendit derechef et s'avança, confiant. Soudain, deux masses respectivement brune et grise foncée lui sautèrent dessus en criant de joie :

«-Tata ! M'man a fini, elle vient nous chercher avec p'pa ?, lui demanda la petite Ísveig, un sourire rempli de bonheur vissé à ses petites lèvres rosées.

-Non, je suis sorti en cours de route, ils ne viendront pas tout de suite, leur dit Finlande avec avec douceur, totalement gaga devant les bouilles d'ange de sa nièce et son neveu.

-Eh ? Mais pourquoi tu es parti ? Tata Mei a diffusé notre vidéo ?, questionna Njàll en penchant la tête.

-... Quelle vidéo ? »

Pour un peu, il en aurait eu des sueurs froides, sachant que s'ils avaient une tête toute innocente malgré leur douze ans physique, les enfants de Kaoru et Ice ne l'étaient plus, innocents. Merci la famille de yaoiste asiatique qui s'était chargée de leur apprendre les bases.

«-Mais tu sais bien, à la fête de Noël avec le gui ! On a fait des petites vidéos et Lei' s'est chargé du montage.

-Ah tant que ce n'est que ça...

-Où est tonton Suède ?

-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous l'avez vu ?

-Pas le moins du monde, intervint Julia suivie de ses autres frères et sœurs, Li, Lei, laissez votre oncle tranquille, il a besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Vous savez celle que l'on vous a dit au début.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Allons un peu de bon sens..., commença Zurich.

-C'est parti pour la vielle chiante, souffla Queensland, blasé.

-Tais-toi. Je disais, ici tu es au QG de ceux qui veulent se venger des nations, nous sommes au courant de tout et nous pouvons te dire toutes les informations que tu veux. Si tu payes, continua la suisse.

-Oh Zu', fais-nous une fleur et retourne compter tes billets, lui rétorqua Crète, laisse les quatre mousquetaires régler ça.

-Ils étaient trois les mousquetaires, sombre abrutie.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer à me peler les nougats hein !

-C'est ça, va te recoucher la pédale grec, rien que te parler me soûle déjà.

-Tu viens de m'appeler comment là ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Chanmé comment elle te parle !

-Ta gueule, Julien, va chanter ton rap à la con et laisse-nous régler ça !

-Tu vas te calmer, gronda Éléana, Julien t'as rien fait !

-Ah j'avais oublié que madame qui se la pète avec son blé était fan des faux bad-boys...

-Tais-toi !, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant, moi je me suis pas tapée mon propre pays !

-C'était la soirée du nouvel an et on avait bu !

-Calmez-vous, vous m'empêchez de faire ma sieste, souffla la petite Andorre alors que KugelMugel écartait ses affaires et que son petit ami Liam se préparait à enregistrer.

-Oh les filles, on se détend le string !, aboya Texas.

-Vous êtes juste chiantes, fermez-là, vous pourrissez l'ambiance, renchérit Tadla-Azilal.

-Et je ne peux pas dormir, déclara Lorelis tandis que tout ceux autour d'elle s'éloignait discrètement.

-On a encore le droit de s'engueuler !

-Tino, tu nous suis, on s'en va, déclarèrent Estéven et Mélie en même temps, on préfère préserver tes tympans. Et vite ! »

Ils ouvrirent avec violence la porte dès qu'Andorre se leva en prenant une inspiration, firent sortir Reykjavík et Kowloon puis s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, avec un musique de fond la douce voix de Lorelis hurlait sur les deux belligérants -belles injures remarqua Finlande avant de se prendre de plein fouet le dos d'Iwen. Celui-ci ouvrit une salle et les invita à entrer, rétorquant à Ain qui lui posait comme question « t'as le droit » un beau « je prends le gauche, magne-toi la blonde ! ». Que de beauté dans les relations fraternelles...

«-Bon, dites-moi ce que vous savez sur cette histoire, ordonna Finlande une fois assis.

-Bah, Suède est enceint et c'est tout. Comment il l'est devenu, on s'en doute, mais on préfère te laisser les détails.

-Mais il ne peut pas...

-Qui te dit ça ?, coupa Estéven, t'es pas un uke éternel non plus, la preuve en est que quoique tu dises, ton mec attend ton enfant.

-Et puis fais pas ton puritain en t'offusquant, p'tit drôle, d'après Sealand, l'étiant pas mal choquant ce que t'es capable de faire avec Suède, fit remarquer la charentaise en ignorant le regard noir de Julia qui lui criait silencieusement de s'exprimer dans un français correct, Enfin bref, tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

-... Je n'y ai pas pensé... »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les soupirs pour se rendre compte de sa bourde si bien que ce fut tête basse qu'il sortit son portable et qu'il composa le numéro de Berwald. Entendant la tonalité d'attente, il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Dans l'esprit du finlandais, il était tout simplement impossible tout soit vrai et pour une bonne raison : Pourquoi lui aurait-il caché cela en plus, ce n'est pas comme si il risquait d'être mécontent ou dégoûté, pas du tout même ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait été voir Angleterre pour un sort ! *C'est du suicide...* pensa le blond avant que le suédois ne décroche :

«-'llo ?

-Su-san, où es-tu ? Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions tout les deux...

-J'suis dans un bar.

-Lequel ? »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et les bip signifiant que son amant venait de lui raccrocher sonnèrent un peu douloureusement à ses oreilles. Constatant que tout les autres attendaient le verdict, il ferma son téléphone, soupira puis annonça la couleur.

-Bon et bien je pense que c'est vrai...

-C'est totalement vrai idiot, tu es borné ma parole !

-Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir un cousin ou une cousine ?, chuchota Njàll.

-Donc c'est toi la maman ?, questionna Ly-Ying.

-Non ce serait Sve'... Pourquoi je suis toujours considéré comme le soumis de base ?!

-Parce que tu AS la tête du dominé de compétition, bien sûr, répliquèrent placidement Lei Siu et Ísveig.

Les quatre français éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête littéralement déconfite de ce pauvre Finlande, qui se demandait sérieusement s'il ne devait pas changer son look de petit élève modèle pour celui de vieux métalleux alcoolique. Ou se faire des tatouages et porter des marcels pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Puis toujours avoir son cher fusil en bandoulière tiens, au lieu de le cacher dans ses vêtements, histoire de se faire respecter. Entièrement occupé à ses futurs projets de nouveau style, il ne vit ni Ain et Finistère rejoindre les plus petits dehors pour jouer, pas plus qu'il entendit le magnifique exposé du dernier yaoi sortis de la part des deux plus jeunes. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre :

«-Mélie, je retourne en réunion, je veux voir si Lorelis les as envoyé brouter la moquette ! rit Estéven avant de se carapater.

-Tino, je vais éviter les catastrophes et l'accompagner. Prends ce papier, ça te sera très utile. À la revoyure~ ! »

Mélie lui fourra dans les mains l'adresse d'un bar et s'enfuit en pouffant. Resté seul, Finlande se rendit compte en regardant le papier qu'ils venaient de se faire rouler bien correctement : Sachant qu'il y avait une bonne dizaine de bar dans la ville où se déroulait la réunion, si ils n'avaient pas vu le suédois, comment aurait-il pu savoir où il avait été ? *Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu... j'avais bien raison de penser que cette dispute de tout à l'heure n'était pas naturelle... On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient me retarder... Non... Su-san n'aurait pas...* se révolta-t-il alors qu'il passait la porte.

«-LE FILS DE ! JE LE CHOPPE, IL S'EN PREND UNE ! FAUT PAS ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON NON PLUS ! », rugit-il en claquant avec violence le pauvre linteau dont la pognée s'arracha brutalement et resta dans sa main.

Il cligna des yeux, complètement ahuri mais vit rouge dans la seconde qui suivit. Il jeta ce qu'il tenait à travers le couloir, éclatant a peu près tout les vases qui s'y trouvaient avant d'envoyer un message à Danemark afin qu'il prenne soin de son Sako®. Une aura noire se créa autour de lui alors qu'il avançait, frappant durement le sol de ses talons de mocassins, défiant quiconque de venir l'arrêter. Dire qu'il était énervé aurait été un bel euphémisme : il bouillait d'une rage gigantesque qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir. Il était déçu aussi, déçu que Berwald -avec qui il était depuis des années, voire des siècles!- n'ait pas jugé bon de lui parler de ses manigances et de ses plans et de ses plans, a fortiori de son... Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire ! Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Suède, cet homme qu'il avait longtemps effrayant, en mère au foyer modèle, s'occupant d'un mini Berwald-Tino, lui faisant prendre son bain, lui lisant une histoire, lui mitonnant un bon petit goûter... Non cette vision était presque contre-nature pour lui. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, loin de lui cette idée ! Bien sûr que savoir qu'il serait probablement bientôt papa le rendait fou de joie, cependant, _il était encore une fois le dernier au courant ! _Et cela, il ne le supportait pas, surtout qu'il ne l'avait appris de la meilleure façon qui soit... Ce manque de confiance insupportait tout bonnement Tino, nul doute que ce cher blond qu'était son petit ami allait se faire souffler dans les bronches une fois que l'autre scandinave l'aurait trouvé, et ce dernier ne se gênerait pas pour lui passer un savon mémorable devant tout le monde, même si on devait l'emmener dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour cause d'hystérie. Il était prêt à tout.

Plus haut, dans le bâtiment, deux régions observaient le petit blondinet assassiner du regard le moindre passant, tout en serrant les poings, se retenant sans doute de cogner...

«-J'espère qu'il a eu le temps de préparer son discours le suédois...

-T'en fais pas Zu', on l'a retardé au maximum avec notre fausse engueulade, il a même pu l'écrire à mon avis. On a suivi les ordres, faut qu'il assure maintenant.

-En passant, l'idée du bad boy était vraiment cliché, Cécé...

-Ouais bah rien d'autre ne m'est venu à l'esprit. Ça l'a occupé c'est déjà ça. Faut prier maintenant.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Vu la tronche que tire Tino, si Berwald ne termine pas aux soins intensifs, c'est un miracle... »

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Finalement, Berwald survécut et conserva un corps plus ou moins en bon état, si l'on exceptait les deux splendides yeux de panda violets qui avaient orné son visage pendant plus d'une semaine ainsi que les multiples bleus et bosses, son bras déboîté et sa main gauche qui avait failli se faire briser en mille morceaux. Finlande n'avait en effet pas fait dans la dentelle une fois arrivée au bar, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait tout bonnement explosé la porte en verre du bistrot, avec une facilité déconcertante, avant d'envoyer voler les tables qui lui barraient le chemin jusqu'au blond, qu'il avait auparavant gratifié d'une pure œillade de tueur, du même genre que ceux qui sont capable de geler les entrailles de quelqu'un en deux temps trois mouvements. Et sans signe avant-coureur, il s'était avancé vers Suède, armant son poing d'une telle manière que même le plus bourrin des bikers serait partis en courant en pleurant comme une fillette. Malheureusement pour le suédois il n'y avait pas eu d'échappatoire et il avait dû affronter la fureur de son petit ami tout seul, les autres ayant désertés l'endroit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, la bande de lâches. C'est donc abandonné au beau milieu d'un bar à moitié dévasté par la tornade finlandaise qui s'était plantée devant lui, poings sur les hanches et prêt à pousser la « chansonnette ». Ce qu'il s'était appliqué à faire pendant une longue demi-heure, ponctuant sa tirade de toutes les insanités qu'il connaissait -c'est à dire... énormément. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il avait terminé sa tirade d'une chaise volante que Berwald, surpris, n'avait pas pu éviter et était donc tombé sur le sol, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et sans doute une belle bosse pour quelques jours. Cela n'avait pas suffit à Tino qui avait relevé Berwald, n'en ayant pas encore fini avec lui. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître quand on voyait l'amour que Suède portait à sa « wife », ils en étaient venus aux mains, se frappant où ils le pouvaient, d'où les bleus et les yeux au beurre noir, répliquant plus fortement quand ils se prenaient un coup.

Tout cette hargne conjugale s'était stoppée lorsque Suède, suite à un coup de pied mal placé de Finlande, s'était brusquement éloigné, le bras autour de son ventre pour le protéger d'un autre choc, lançant un coup d'œil ténébreux à Tino. Ce dernier s'était radouci, s'approchant doucement sous le regard méfiant de Berwald qui l'avait quand même laissé le toucher, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute... Il l'avait ensuite fait asseoir, profitant de cette action pour glisser sa dextre dans celle de son auto-proclamé mari. Lequel avait pris une brève inspiration avant de se lancer dans une courte explication qui avait permis à Finlande de constater à quel point on pouvait déformer la réalité grâce à ce sublime jeu du téléphone arabe à l'échelle international...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-'Fait, tout a c'mencé y'a cinq ans, t'sais quand Ice a eu s'gamins. T'm'avais s'pplié pour en avoir un, même s't'étais sûr qu'ça s'rait quasi-impossible, t'étais bien pl'cé pour s'voir qu's'était rare et qu'si ça marchait pour nous, c'qu'ça s'rait un miracle. J'ai rien dit sur l'coup, j'pensais qu'c'était qu'une envie qui pas'rait toute seule 'vec l'temps, t'vois ? J'vais tort, vu qu'quelques temps plus tard, j't'ai vu r'garder les gosses dans l'rue, t'étais envieux d'leur mère quand ils les appelaient. C'tait y'a trois ans, j'suis pas sûr qu'tu t'en s'viennes mais d'puis c'jour, j'ai cherché partout l'moyens d'avoir un enfant. J'te l'ai caché parce que j'voulais pas t'donner d'faux espoirs et puis tel que j'te connais, t'aurais pas voulu que j'teste des trucs sans être sur d'résultat. Finalement, comme j'vais pas d'réponses positives, j'suis allé voir Angleterre.

-C'est vrai que tu lui as demandé un sort ?

-Quoi ? T'es malade ? J'ai d'mandé des gamins, pas un aller simple pour l'cimetière ! Tout c'dont on a parlé, c'est c'qu'il 'vait r'sentis et c'qu'il avait avant qu'il rejoigne Francis. J'sais pas c'qu'on t'a raconté mais c'est d'conneries. Bref, j'ai pas trop cru à c'qu'il disait jusqu'à y'a quatre mois. Toi t'as rien vu, t'as rien senti c'pendant moi si. Et j'peux t'dire qu'dès qu'tu t'es endormi, j'ai ap'lé Ice, 'fin Kaoru pour lui d'mander si ça avait été pareil pour lui. Il m'a s'tout dis d'attendre et d'le rap'ler si j'vais des nausées, des chang'ments d'meur et tout... Donc j'me suis pas pressé et j'ai fait c'qu'il m'a dit, à s'voir attendre. Deux semaines plus tard, j'faisais un test et l'était positif. J'savais pas c'mment t'le dire et j'trouvais pas la s'tation idéal. En plus, on s'est pas vu p'dant pas mal de temps, et que j'avais qu'j'étais... enceint, j'ai pas voulu trop m'pprocher de trop près, j'voulais pas risquer qu'tu découvres tout comme ça...

-Je vois... Mais pourquoi es-tu parti aujourd'hui alors ?

-C'évident, j'savais qu'tu s'rais énervé et qu't'essaierais d'me faire la peau. C'pour ça que j'me suis barré l'plus vite p'ssible et qu'j'ai d'mandé aux autres de t'ralentir, j'tais sûr qu't'aller t'perdre et vu qu'ils 'taient ok pour faire d'version, j'leur ai aussi d'mandé un bar pour t'attendre, préparer c'que j'allais dire et tout... Ça a pas manqué, j'ai pu r'fléchir une heure 'vant qu'tu débarques, comme un bourrin au p'ssage. Donc v'la, t'sais tout.

-Alors, tu es vraiment enceint ? Pour de vrai ?, demanda Tino, penaud de s'être autant emporté.

-J'vois pourquoi j'me s'rais fait chier pour rien d'tout. 'Lors oui, t's'ras père. Dans cinq mois max'mum. C's'ra la petite sœur de Sealand et Ladonia on va dire.

-Petite sœur ? Mais comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?

-J'ai fais une 'chographie tiens, j'me suis pas gêné pour d'barquer dans l'cabinet, et l'femme qui n'a accueilli n'a pas 'ssayer d'dire quoiqu'soit. J'pense y retourner dans pas l'temps d'lleurs, puisqu'elle m'a ord'nné de rev'nir, l'fait d'voir un homme 'ceint a dû l'fasciner à un point qu'elle doit p'ser qu'personne d'autre n'doit être au courant. 'Fin maint'nant, j'espère qu't'es plus calme qu'il y a dix m'nutes.

-Excuse-moi...

-S't'appelles une am'blance, j'passe l'éponge.

-... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parc'que t'm'as d'boîté l'bras et qu'c'est pas agréable...

-He ?! _PERKELE !_

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Après la remise en place de l'épaule du suédois, les nations étaient retournées chez elles, oubliant qu'ils devaient d'abord récupérer les pauvres Peter et Liam -qui ne furent pas si malheureux que cela vu qu'ils avaient passé la nuit chez Hong-Kong et Islande avec leurs enfants. Dès leur arrivée, Tino s'était attelé à couvrir Suède de couvertures, le forçant à s'allonger, lui mettant une tasse de chocolat dans les mains, lui posant toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables pour savoir si il se sentait bien, si il n'avait besoin de rien, s'il n'avait pas froid ou si le canapé était confortable. Si on l'avait comparé à Norvège en mode frère-poule, nul doute que personne n'aurait pu les départager tellement l'attitude de la nation finlandaise était à la limite de l'étouffant, même si Berwald lui disait qu'il en faisait beaucoup trop et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire tant. À cela, le blond lui répliquait tout le temps un magnifique « tu te la ferme et tu me laisses t'occuper de toi. Maintenant, c'est TOI, l'épouse donc tu te couches et tu ne fais plus rien, sinon je t'assomme. Tu sais que j'ai encore ma masse et que je sais très bien m'en servir. ». Berwald n'avait plus rien dit, sachant que l'autre était parfaitement capable de lui abattre un gourdin sur le crâne si jamais il osait se plaindre de quoique ce soit. Finlande fut intraitable sur ce point : Suède ne devait RIEN faire sous peine de se faire sauter dessus par un ex-sniper hystérique en pleine crise de futur papa gâteau. Si Ice -en tant qu'ex-nation enceinte – ne lui avait pas fait remarqué qu'il gavait littéralement son amant de plats et que c'était très mauvais pour la santé de ce dernier, le plus petit aurait continué à servir des montagnes de nourriture et le forcer à manger... Néanmoins, Tino fut plus malin que l'islandais, puisqu'il invita quasiment tout les continents chez lui, dans le seul but de se donner bonne conscience alors qu'il pointait presque sa carabine de précision pour qu'il finisse son assiette. Berwald ne disait rien, acceptant tout ce que le finnois lui donnait, se taisant alors qu'il n'avait plus faim et donnant les restes de son repas à Hanatamago... Sauf qu'un jour, le petit chien n'avait pas voulu venir et il avait dû finir tout seul. Résultat, il avait fini la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, rendant absolument tout ce qu'il avait mangé sous les exclamations inquiètes de sa « femme » qui avait à ce moment-là compris qu'il devait vraiment arrêter sa folie cuisinière immédiatement, ce dont Berwald lui fut fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Ce fut d'ailleurs au cours d'un de ce dîner que les deux nordiques annoncèrent à ce cher Danemark qu'en plus d'être grand-père, il allait être tonton...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«- HEIN ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! TOI ?! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Tout en beuglant ces mots Mathias envoya voyer son verre à bière à travers la pièce créant une magnifique tâche parfaitement centrée et ronde sur un tableau pour le moins... étrange ? Pauvre Sealand, quand il apprendrait que son premier dessin avait été soigneusement détruit par un danois choqué à la chevelure en pétard, il n'allait pas être content...

«- Pourquoi tu t'xcites ? C'pas comme si c'tait 'xceptionel.

-Mais toi, quoi ! J'ai toujours cru que si jamais vous deviez avoir un gosse, ce serait Tino qui le porterait ! En fait, t'es un soumis qui ne s'assume pas, je viens de comprendre !, ricana le danois, Bonjour, Berwelette, enchanté de te rencontrer !, rit-il en tendant la main à un suédois estomaqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Un petit raclement de gorge attira leur attention. Tino souriait, Lukas ne pipait mot. Mais derrière eux un magnifique troll vert flottait, poing en avant. Et dans la main du finlandais, sa dague fétiche, faîte de bronze et datant de l'époque où il était un petit enfant seul dans ses territoires. Et elle faisait mal. Très mal.

«-Den', je pense que tu devrais te taire~. On ne sait jamais, un mauvais coup est vite parti.. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

-On va aller plus loin, déclara précipitamment Mathias en se levant et en entraînant Suède avec lui.

-Quel sombre crétin, commenta Norvège quand son amant eut refermé la porte, maintenant que Ber' attend un enfant, il va me harceler pour en avoir un... Je sens que je vais devoir mettre le numéro des urgences en favori pour les prochaines semaines. Comme après qu'Ice ait eu les siens.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en avoir ? Il n'attend que cela, tu sais, il serait vraiment heureux.

-Non. Il faut être deux pour faire un gosse, et moi, je n'ai pas envie de finir avec un ventre énorme.

-Si tu me dis que c'est juste pour cette raison à la con, je te claque. Surtout que ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé d'être la mère, je suis sûr que Mat' serait ravi d'occuper ce rôle.

-Je te dis que je ne veux pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

-Pour lui faire plaisir peut-être ? N'oublies pas qu'il est quand même resté avec toi pendant pas mal de temps, même quand tu l'envoyais voler. À ta place, je lui en serais reconnaissant, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'accrocherait autant, surtout avec ton attitude d'antisocial qui dégage tout le monde. Sois plus gentil avec lui, c'est un conseil. »

Norvège ne répliqua rien, se contentant de détourner le regard, les yeux emplis de mauvaise foi. Finlande soupira d'exaspération mais ne continua pas à essayer de convaincre le norvégien. C'est que ce dernier pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il refusait encore la relation d'Ice et de Kaoru... Il se tut donc et attendit que son petit ami revienne avec Danemark, se doutant bien que ce dernier avait dû se plaindre de la froideur de Lukas. C'était vraiment dommage pour le plus grand que le blond à la mèche bouclée soit si buté dans ses décisions, il méritait vraiment d'être parent... Mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas forcer Norvège à accepter quelque chose qu'il ne voulait, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Un brusque éclat de rire le sortit soudainement de ses pensées alors qu'un certain danois passait sans l'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine en se gondolant sur le sol, sous le regard affligé de Berwald qui se demandait sérieusement si il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de la santé de son meilleur ennemi : Il était à deux doigts de la pure crise de larmes il y a tout juste cinq minutes, il avait donc tenté de lui parler un peu pour le calmer et là, l'autre s'était mis à trembler, complètement mort de rire avant d'essayer de rejoindre les deux autres.

«-Euh... Je n'ai pas tout compris ?, tenta Tino en fixant le lombric tortillant au sol, alias Mathias.

-I'm'parlait d'ses problèmes et d'ses envies, l'était à d'doigts d'pleurer donc j'lui ai parlé et là, s'est mis à r'goler...

-Nan mais... c'était... trop drôle... de te voir aussi... implique et mignon !, haleta Danemark, à bout de souffle.

-On va y aller je pense, on ne va pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, souffla Norvège en attrapant son petit ami.

-Oh déjà ? Tu as fini par accepter l'idée ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

-N'y crois pas. C'est pour t'éviter une destruction minutieuse de tes murs. Je t'ai dit y'a deux minutes que je ne voulais pas.

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?, demanda le blond aux cheveux en pic.

-Rien. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Si je veux... !

-Tu. Ne. Veux. Pas. Savoir.

-Mais !

-Hum, si vous continuez, vous allez rater votre avion non ?, intervint Finlande, sentant l'orage monter.

-Hm. Tu nous appelles quand tu veux surtout, on sera ravi de t'aider.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Su-san a déjà tout installé tout seul, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la naissance.

-Oh, ce sera quand ?, se réjouit Mathias, à peine remis de sa crise de rire.

-L'vingt-huit mars.

-On sera là ! Merci, vieux !, promit Danemark en serrant Berwald dans ses bras, étonnant les trois autres scandinaves.

Lukas tira Mathias à sa suite et les deux disparurent quelques instants plus tard. Nul doute que le norvégien allait sonner les cloches au plus grand pour s'être plains.

OoooOooooOooooOoooo

Pendant les 3 derniers mois, les futurs parents décidèrent d'espacer les visites -vu que de toute façon, le pire serait à venir lors de l'arrivé de leur bébé, cela ne servait à rien d'inviter le monde entier. Ils purent donc souffler un peu et profitait du calme ambiant pour se coller l'un à l'autre, passer leur journée à se faire des câlins, ou, dans le cas de Finlande, à buller tout l'après-midi la tête posée sur le ventre de plus en plus tendu de son cher et tendre, à écouter les petits coup que donnait la petite fille tout en s'enthousiasmant de sa vivacité.

La première fois qu'elle avait bougé, les deux pays étaient dans une position semblable, à ceci près que Tino somnolait presque et que Suède dormait carrément, laissant échapper de temps en temps un petit ronflement. Le finnois s'était tourné un moment et avait tout à coup senti un brusque choc sur le côté de la tête. Sa toute première réaction avait été de... hurler de peur avant de sauter hors du canapé, atterrissant sur la table basse avec un bruit de tonnerre, ce qui avait immédiatement réveillé Suède. Celui-ci avait attrapé son long bâton de fer qui reposait à côté de lui, prêt à se battre contre un éventuel intrus. Ou un danois qui avait décidé de lui faire une blague mais ceci une autre histoire. Ce qu'il avait vu, c'était un Finlande essoufflé comme si il venait de courir un marathon et la table en verre en milliers d'éclat au sol. Lorsque Tino avait ouvert la bouche pour s'expliquer, un autre coup s'était fait sentir dans son ventre et, en posant sa main dessus, il avait réalisé une chose : c'était sa fille, son enfant, son petit trésor qui s'amusait à lui donner de petites tapes, comme si elle voulait prouver qu'elle aussi elle était là et qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il s'était rassis en souriant tendrement et de manière bien visible, les yeux un peu brillants en contemplant l'endroit où grandissait le petit être. Tout de suite après, Finlande l'avait rejoins et ils avaient continués à écouter jusqu'au soir, mains liées et les yeux dans les yeux.

Berwald était d'ailleurs retourné voir l'obstétricienne, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Sauf que visiblement, elle avait d'autre idée en tête que de faire son examen de routine. Comprendre : elle l'avait littéralement harcelé de questions, la plupart gênante, pour savoir comment il avait conçu cet enfant, avec qui, et toute la panoplie de question en général réservé pour la famille ou, cas plus extrême, pour un psy. Devant son interrogatoire qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui proposer des noms, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de répliquer par un regard plus glacé que le sommet de l'Everest puis avait tout simplement claqué la porte, se jurant de ne plus jamais la revoir ni encore moins y penser, il était persuadé qu'elle était capable de se matérialiser devant lui... On ne savait jamais avec des gens comme elle. Tino non plus n'avait pas le moins du monde apprécié la familiarité de la jeune femme et si Suède ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait jeté au cou de la médecin pour lui apprendre que la « wife » de Berwald, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il était sorti du cabinet sur les nerfs, n'avait rien dit pendant toute la soirée et il avait fallu toute la force mentale combinée de Suède, Ladonia et Sealand pour le convaincre de sortir de la buanderie où il s'était retranché pour bouder en paix.

Les deux petits, soi dit en passant, avaient relativement bien pris la nouvelle... Ils avaient en fait hurlé de joie avant de sauter dans les bras de Suède afin qu'il lui dise le pourquoi du comment de la raison. Liam avait noté tout, projetant sans doute de vendre l'histoire à une certaine hongroise. Et ensuite, ils avaient rejoins Tino dans ses après-midi à ne rien faire, squattant sans vergogne le ventre de Suède et insistant pour le pendre en photo à chaque heures de la journée, même quand Berwald roupillait allègrement sur un fauteuil, sur une table, sur le bord de leur aquarium... Puisque oui à la place des envies de nourriture, des changements d'humeur ou des tics maniaques, le suédois dormait. Tout le temps. À peine levé, il mangeait un peu puis s'effondrait quelque part avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant s'éclatant au sol dans un magasin de clochettes. Il était même capable de s'endormir debout pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine, c'est dire ! Par exemple l'autre jour, il s'était écroulé sur le bout de la gazinière alors qu'il faisait une petite fricassée de légumes, l'envoyant voler pile dans la gueule d'Hanatamago qui s'en était bien régalé, se cachant sous un placard quand Finlande était arrivé en criant de terreur, croyant que son petit copain était tombé tête la première dans les flammes bleutées. Heureusement non, mais cela avait suffit à trouver un prétexte à Tino pour interdire la cuisine à son amant, arguant que la prochaine fois il ne serait pas si chanceux, etc... Suède avait donc retrouvé sa place attitrée sur le sofa et n'avait plus rien fait, à part... dormir. Il était pire que Grèce et rien ne pouvait le tirer de son sommeil, pas même un sceau d'eau glacé en pleine figure. Souvent, Tino abandonnait l'idée de le réveiller et le laisser tranquille, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours réchauffer ses repas et qu'au moins, il ne se risquait pas de se blesser. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le blond avait développé une nouvelle aptitude : celle du « j'attrape et j'enlace avec une force de vieux bûcheron canadien la moindre personne qui passe à côté et je m'en fais un nounours ». Donc le finnois restait souvent faire la sieste avec lui, attendant que l'étreinte se desserre -ce qui arrivait en général plusieurs heures après. Cela avait donné lieu à des explosions de cris hystériques lors d'un meeting, surtout quand le blond à lunettes s'était mis à marmonner des « T'no, jag älskar dig » dans son sommeil. Le seul qui n'avait pas fondu comme de la guimauve avait été, au grand étonnement de tous, Mathias.

Ce dernier ne disait plus rien depuis pas mal de temps, depuis qu'il était repartis ce fameux soir avec Norvège, à qui il n'adressait d'ailleurs plus la parole. Lukas avait avoué à demi-mots au téléphone avec Ice qu'ils s'étaient vraiment disputés et que suite à cette engueulade, le danois avait claqué la porte et n'était plus revenu à Oslo. Même lors des réunions, que ce soit entre européens ou entre famille, il ne lui parlait plus, lui jetant à peine des regards et les rares qu'il lui destinaient étaient rempli de froideur. Plusieurs fois déjà, les deux s'étaient éloignés, ce n'était pas nouveau cependant Mathias n'avait jamais eu cette attitude envers Lukas, jamais il n'avait été aussi glacé, aussi peu expressif. Et Lukas ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin, c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas appliquer les conseils que lui donnait Islande, refusant catégoriquement de s'excuser - « ego à la con » disait Ice, qui avait failli le baffer quand il avait entendu son grand-frère dédaigner sa faute. Sous la pression incessante de son petit frère, le blond avait tenté une approche... et s'était fait joliment rembarrer par un « hors de ma vue, tant que tu ne veux pas comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne te parlerais pas ». Plus glacial et sec que cela, c'était impossible à faire. Face à ce refus, Lukas s'était encore plus renfrogné, à tel point que même dans un couloir, ils se collaient contre les murs afin d'être le plus loin possible de l'autre. Prusse, avec lequel Danemark allait souvent boire dans un bar de Copenhague ou de Berlin, clamait à qui voulait l'entendre -ou qui ne voulait pas aussi, il s'agit de Prusse après tout, le jour où il se souciera de l'avis des autres, la maison d'Autriche sera un vrai foutoir et Angleterre saura cuisiner- que cette fois-ci, Lukas pourrait attendre longtemps avant de voir revenir son amant, car celui-ci comptait bien ne pas faiblir et patienter jusqu'à ce que Norvège qui lui demande pardon. Cette situation empoisonnait considérablement les relations entre les cinq scandinaves, ils n'osaient même plus se retrouver pour un repas de famille de peur que cela dégénère en un meurtre sauvage. Donc ils ne faisaient rien, espérant que tout se tasserait ou au moins qu'ils laissent de côté leurs différents mais selon toute vraisemblance, c'était rêver éveillé que de penser cela...

C'est dans cette ambiance tendue que se passa les mois, marqués uniquement par la découverte plutôt brutale par Tino d'un nouveau côté de son petit ami...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-Ber' ! Si tu es réveillé viens m'aider avec la friture ! J'me brûle !

-J'rrive, soupira le-dit « Ber » en prenant son courage à deux mains pour se lever de son endroit fétiche du moment, à savoir... Le fauteuil Ikea®.

Sans prêter attention à Peter et Liam qui filmait la scène en riant comme des bossus , Berwald se dirigea avec lenteur vers la cuisine où son petit finlandais faisait frire des beignets de pomme pour le goûter des deux micro-nations, oubliant qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un récipient rempli d'huile, il finissait par se faire éclabousser et passait des mois sans s'approcher d'une panière à frites de peur de se blesser à nouveau. Dire qu'il pouvait regarder une malade mental hyper protectrice -non il ne visait pas une certaine nation de l'Est- sans trembler mais en face de l'huile bouillante, il était littéralement terrifié... Il secoua la tête dans le but de s'arracher à ses réflexions pas du tout passionnantes et actionna machinalement la poignée de la porte pour tomber sur...

«-AH ! AU SECOURS, ÇA MOUSSE !, hurla Tino en effectuant un bond de dix mètres en arrière, s'éloignant de la gazinière.

-... Qu'est-ce qu't'as fais pour qu'ça fasse c'truc ?, interrogea Berwald, ses sourcils froncés montrant par là son étonnement le plus incroyable.

-Je sais pas mais ça va m'attaquer ! Sauve-moi !, implora le finnois en se cachant derrière lui.

-T'as juste à 'teindre », souffla Suède en éteignant, jetant un regard dégoûté au liquide verdâtre qui dégoulinait le long de la friteuse.

Sans se soucier de la chaleur, il épongea et nettoya le plan de travail, s'étonnant de ne ressentir aucune envie de dormir.

-Aujourd'hui tu as l'air moins dans le cirage que d'habitude, remarqua Finlande quand son « mari » eut terminé de réparer sa bourde.

-Ça permet de t'viter d'te blesser quand t'cuisines, pa'ce que t'es doué pour faire n'impo'te quoi 'vec une c'sserole dans l'mains.

-Je te trouve bien méchant, renifla Tino en tiquant, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-L'prochaine fois, laisse-moi faire, j'veux pas qu'tu t'fasses mal.

-Je suis pas en sucre, merci, lui rétorqua sèchement le blond en se détournant.

-T'vas pas bouder pour ça ? »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut plutôt... éloquent. Berwald retint le « tu sais que c'est moi qui est censé avoir des humeurs ? » qui lui brûlait la langue et s'avança doucement, tendant les bras afin de le serrer contre lui, étant quasiment sûr que sa « wife » faisait juste une rechute de son petit complexe sur le fait qu'il était toujours considéré comme un petit faible à cause de son physique. Ce fut plus difficile que prévu à cause de son ventre mais il réussit à caler Tino sur son torse, la tête du blond contre son cœur. Voyant le manque de réaction qu'il avait reçu, il se décida à aller plus loin et baissa la tête afin de déposer un baiser sur la peau opaline légèrement parfumé par l'odeur de nourriture. Le finlandais souffla fortement, les sourcils froncés, se sentant rosir sous les attentions de Berwald, qui n'avait jamais été aussi en forme depuis le début de sa grossesse...

«-Ber', je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-J'vie d'toi, grogna-t-il en coinçant Finlande contre un mur avec brusquerie, l'empêchant de parler en l'embrassant

-Eh ! Peter et Liam sont dans la pièce à côté !, panique Tino dès qu'il put à nouveau respirer

-Z'ont qu'à s'boucher les 'reilles.

-Mais lâches-moi ! J'vais pas le faire avec les petits à côté, t'es malade ! Tu m'écoutes ?, cria-t-il tandis que Suède le chargeait tel un sac à patates sur son dos et détruisait méthodiquement la porte d'un splendide coup de pied, Sea-kun ! Lado-kun ! Sauvez-moiiiiiiiii !

-'Paraît que certaines femmes enceintes ont une libido assez élevée, j'crois que c'est vérifié, n'est-ce pas Peter ?, ricana sadiquement Ladonia.

-Et j'veux pas rester pour attendre ça. On y va, m'man à plus !

-NOOOOOON ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS SEUL AVEC LUIIIIIIII ! AU SECOUUUUUUURS !, supplia Tino en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de poing dans le dos de l'autre.

Le plus grand haussa les épaules, n'en ayant strictement rien à faire de ce que disait Tino. Une deuxième porte s'arracha sur ses gonds lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, accompagné par les protestations de ce pauvre Tino qui glapit quand son dos atterrit sur une surface molle. *mais c'est pas possible, il est en rut ou quoi, bordel ? !* pensa-t-il, abasourdi. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un qu'un autre poids se faisait sentir, et se crispa en constatant que son cher et tendre prenait position au-dessus de lui. * _Minun Jumala_, faîtes qu'il se calme et qu'il me foute la paix, c'est pas le moment de me sauter dessus ! Il peut pas attendre comme tout le monde ? AH QUE FAIT SA MAIN ? ELLE FAIT QUOI PUTAIN ?! AU S'COURS, VENEZ ME DÉLIVRER, FRANCIS A PRIT POSSESSION DE SVE' ! C'est quand même fou de constater qu'il est encore capable de faire quelque chose de son corps alors qu'il est enceint... Il reste même égal à ce qu'il fait d'habitude... Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Non, non, on se concentre Tino, on essaye de résister même si c'est dur et que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est qu'il continue sur sa lancée... Ah mais non, pense à autre chose ! On résiste et on s'extirpe de là et surtout on ne prête pas attention à cette conscience de merde qui t'ordonne d'arrêter de te voiler la face ! Et on ne l'écoute pas quand elle souffle que de toute façon, il est déjà entrain de s'attaquer au jean... QUOI ? Sauvez-moi, je suis au prise avec un Su-san nymphomane, à moiiiii ! *. Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. Il entendit soudainement un... ronflement ?

-Gné ? Me dites pas qu'il s'est endormi ?

Et bien si. Finlande soupira de soulagement -et quelque part, de déception- puis s'échappa de la pièce vitesse grand V. Néanmoins en sortant , il percuta deux gamins respectivement roux et blond, au téléphone avec ce qu'il ressemblait à une mini caméra reliée sans doute par wi-fi au netbook de Ladonia. Il ne lui fallut pas une heure pour comprendre qu'Ísveig et Njàll avait réussi en convertir ses enfants au Boy's Love et qu'ils leur avaient sans doute demandé de filmer leur parents pour parfaire la collection qu'ils se faisaient une joie de compléter avec les autres nations dans la combine. Il vit rouge et il prit le petit appareil, l'écrasant sans pitié sous son talon malgré les exclamations indignées de Sealand et Ladonia. Il ravit ensuite le petit ordinateur au rouquin et effaça avec un large sourire toutes les vidéos qu'il put y trouver.

-Bien, une bonne chose de faite ! Eh pas de regards noirs Lado', tu sais que la fenêtre n'est pas très loin. Si tu veux regarder ce genre de chose, tu attendras de ne pas être ici et puis, avec ton cher Klaus je pense que tu peux t'en passer non ? De toute façon, j'ai expressément demandé à un informaticien de te bloquer l'accès à tout ce genre de site donc si tu ne veux pas qu'en plus je te prive de ton pc, tu te calmes tout de suite. Vous avez mangé ?

-Nan, et puis vu la couleur, je ne préfère pas tester, déclara Sealand.

-Allez vous cherchez quelque chose dans les placards, je vous rejoins après avoir fait vos lits. »

Les deux micro-nations ne se firent pas prier et tournèrent les talons, sous les marmonnements de Liam qui grommelait des « je suis meilleur que ce type et je peux enlever le contrôle parental puis en plus, c'était pour que Japon soit inspiré pour un doujin et Klaus n'a rien avoir là dedans, quel vieux chiant quand il s'y met » et des tapotements d'épaules de Peter qui compatissait. Satisfait, Tino se prépara à partir à son tour quand une sorte de grognement animal résonna dans la pièce close. Une seconde plus tard, un bras pâle l'attrapait par le col et le tirait violemment dans la chambre en claquant sèchement la porte -après l'avoir remise en place- et de la fermer à clé. Les deux adolescents restants se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, ignorant la voix de Tino qui leur quémandait de l'aide...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Dès lors, Suède n'eut cesse d'attirer Tino dans leur chambre, à n'importe quelle heure du jour... ou de la nuit. Il lui arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, de se tourner vers Finlande et de lui sauter dessus, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le petit blond restait donc de plus en plus souvent cloué au lit, les hanches douloureuses, maudissant Berwald de ne pas savoir se maîtriser. Et quand il pouvait enfin marcher, certes en boitant mais marcher quand même, c'était pour se faire alpaguer dans un lit, dans la douche, dans la cuisine ou dans tous les endroits possibles, dans les recoins les plus improbables où le suédois pouvait le bloquer et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, pendant qu'il passait l'aspirateur ou faisait les poussières, le blond derrière lui et le collait contre un mur ou un meuble quelconque... À force, il avait fini par employer les grands moyens et s'était barricadé dans la chambre d'ami, fermé à double tour et une armoire placée devant la porte pour la bloquer. C'était une bonne idée. Sur le papier. Dans la pratique, cette tentative de protection échoua au bout de deux heures, démolie littéralement par une masse en fer forgée qui, comble de l'ironie, lui appartenait. Si au début il avait tenté de résister, il avait rapidement abandonné, ayant quand même pris soin de fouiller la maison de fond en comble pour débrancher toutes les caméras qu'il y aurait pu y avoir au cas où. Et lorsque que le suédois était endormi, il se levait, prenait son téléphone et pleurait sur son sort de victime d'un Suède en rut à Islande, son nouveau confident avec en extra un Hong-Kong mort de rire en arrière-plan. Tino était sûr que ce dernier prenait des notes pour rire lors d'un repas avec sa famille asiatique, il était assez fourbe pour cela. Bref il restait de longues heures dehors, le portable vissé à l'oreille, pleurant sur sa vie à ce pauvre Ice -qui commençait à en avoir marre, surtout que Tino le dérangeait toujours quand il soit il s'occupait de ses enfants ou quand il était tranquille avec Kaoru à se balader dans la capitale islandaise, il n'était le psychologue de service non plus. Sauf que vu que renvoyer paître un ex-sniper avec un côté noir effrayant à souhait parent avec un sociopathe en puissance était relativement dangereux si on tenait à la vie, il ne pipait mot, se promettant de bloquer Tino comme contact. Et Norvège aussi. Parce que, oh bon sang, son frère pouvait être plus chiant que Vash quand il parlait d'économie et encore, cette comparaison était vraiment faible. Pour le peu que Finlande avait entendu lors d'une conversation d'après meeting, le norvégien était une vraie tête à claques.

Considérant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, il affirmait que c'était désormais à son petit ami de s'excuser. Vive la mauvaise foi hein. En désespoir de cause, ils avaient demandé à d'autres nations de les aider à convaincre Lukas, « même si il est têtu, avec tout le monde sur le dos pour lui affirmer qu'il a tort, il devrait revenir à la raison non ? » avait fait remarqué à juste titre Francis. Sauf que... leur plan avait simplement et lamentablement échoué. Tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné, c'était un nombre record de personnes aux urgences pour cause de troll dans la tête ainsi qu'une aura glaciale régnant en permanence sur la salle. Quant aux problèmes de couple des deux nordiques, cela ne les avaient pas amélioré du tout. Et vu que personne ne trouvait le moyen de les raccommoder, la distance entre les deux ne cessait de s'agrandir pour le plus grand malheur de Finlande qui les avait invité à passer la dernière semaine avant le terme avec eux pour « être en famille tous ensembles » dixit Tino qui maintenant se rongeait les ongles en imaginant comment allez être démolis son salon, vu qu'il était sûr qu'ils se battraient comme des chiffonniers une fois face à l'autre. Donc à moins de les assommer avec un gourdin ou de les piquer à la morphine par un moyen ou autre, il était sûr qu'au moins la moitié de sa maison serait en ruines. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé Kaoru et Ice ainsi que leurs enfants en renfort, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent vraiment rien de trop extrême et éviter tout troll furax chez eux. De plus, et c'était sans doute cela qui effrayait le plus Tino quand il n'était pas occupé à fuir son petit ami en manque ou à fondre en larmes au téléphone, Mathias n'était pas plus causant avec les autres scandinaves, bien au contraire. À part Suède à qui il parlait de temps à autres et qu'il invitait à Copenhague, il évitait tout les autres comme la peste. Tino supposait donc que lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tous autour de la table, et bien ce serait... mortel. Au sens premier du terme.

*Ça va être beau tiens, je sens que ce n'est pas pour la naissance que l'on va se faire une réunion de famille à l'hosto mais plutôt à cause des conséquences du pugilat qu'il va y avoir...* pensait souvent ce dernier, cynique. Il regrettait presque que la date fatidique soit si proche que cela, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer ni de briefer Peter et Liam sur « si jamais des hurlements de vieux sauvages, des bruits de haches, des menaces de morts, des beuglements suraiguës, des pétards ou une masse qui s'éclate contre un mur, c'est normal tonton Den et tata Norge règle un petit problème de couple. Et si vous entendez de Lordi tout à coup, c'est pour couvrir les bruits d'étranglement et de scie circulaire, d'accord ? Allez dormez bien mes chéris et le fusil est dans le placard si on vous attaque. _Hyväa yötä~ ! ». _Non il n'était absolument pas terrifiant quand il mettait ses gosses au lit, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une illusion.

Bref, c'est angoissé par l'expectative d'une future destruction de son chez-lui qu'il passa les deux dernières semaines. Encore heureux, la libido de son cher petit ami s'était totalement calmée pour le plus grand bonheur de son sommeil et de ses reins. À la place, Suède avait trouvé une activité encore plus drôle : arpenter la maison pour la nettoyer. Mais attention pas le petit ménage quotidien tout gentil, tout mignon, non pas du tout. C'était plutôt le genre de ménage d'un maniaque névrosé en manque de tranquillisants qui s'était pris quelques lignes de « farine » pour bien démarrer la journée. Et encore, cette comparaison était gentille quand on prenait la peine de faire un rapide emploi du temps de la journée du suédois.

_Matinée de Berwald : se lever, faire, faire et re-faire le lit en époussetant bien les draps et le couettes et en pliant les angles de façon carrée pour faire classe, préparer le petit-déjeuner en n'oubliant pas de mettre des gants et de nettoyer tout après, passer l'aspirateur suivi de la serpillière, attendre que le sol sèche en mitonnant un bon déjeuner. Ne pas oublier de passer les ustensiles au lave-vaisselle puis ensuite les laver à la main pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace. _

_Après-midi de Berwald : Passer le super dégraissant sur la gazinière jusqu'à presque enlever le couleur noire des plaques, faire les poussières, repasser un petit coup d'aspirateur sur les tapis, nettoyer les vitres, serpillière à nouveau, sécher le linge, le plier avant de tout dévirer dans les commodes pour tout ranger à nouveau. Préparer les goûters, briquer la cuisine encore une fois, dégivrer le frigo avant de faire une petite sieste tout en n'oubliant pas de bien ré-arranger le coussin une fois le somme fini._

_Soirée de Berwald : Cuisine à nouveau en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit bien rutilante après utilisation, encore un petit nettoyage de carreaux pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de traces, dépoussiérer le grenier, enlever les saletés sur les plantes, prendre une douche, récurer la-dite par la suite, remettre en place les différentes brosses à dents/rasoir/mousse de rasage et autres déodorants puis allez se coucher. Et surtout le plus important, ne pas oublier de repasser à nouveau l'aspirateur avant de dormir sinon on a foiré sa vie !_

Et encore, Tino était sûr d'en oublier, parce que le suédois faisait tout et son contraire en même temps. On se plaignait peut-être de la maniaquerie d'Autriche mais face à Suède, Tino était sûr que Roderich aurait déclaré forfait. On ne pouvait faire pire que Berwald, à moins d'être quelqu'un de sérieusement allumé, Tino en aurait mis sa main au feu, voire son bras. Le pire c'est que Berwald était capable de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour se remettre au ménage donc Finlande avait pris comme décision que si jamais son amant ne posait ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil en dehors de la couette, il l'anesthésierait sauvagement avec sa fidèle édition des différents livres du Kalevala réunis en un seul tome. Règle numéro un quand on vit avec Tino : Si jamais une situation l'énerve, il cogne. On ne déconne pas avec Dark!Finlande sans risquer de se faire méchamment ravager la façade, tout être sain d'esprit le savait et évitait le finlandais quand il n'était pas dans ses bons jours... Et ces derniers temps, cela arrivait souvent. Non seulement à cause de l'atmosphère horriblement glaciale qui régnait sur l'Europe du Nord -ah ah- mais aussi à cause d'un fait plus grave.

Dès que Tino regardait le calendrier, il voyait la date se rapprocher. Mais aujourd'hui c'était le 4 avril. Considérant que le terme devait être le 28, cela faisait sept jours que la date était passée. L'angoisse était donc tout à fait palpable dans la maison et vu qu'aucun des deux futurs parents ne voulaient -et surtout ne pouvaient- prendre rendez-vous avec une obstétricienne, ils se référaient à Internet. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela les rassuraient, voire pas du tout. Et pour en rajouter, les trois autres nordiques étaient déjà chez eux. Heureusement, et pour cette action Finlande lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, Hong-Kong se démenait pour occuper Danemark en lui parlant de tout et de rien et surtout, en l'emmenant loin de Norvège. C'est bien simple, le premier soir Tino lui était quasiment tombé en larmes dans les bras, le deuxième soir il lui avait dit qu'il lui vouerait un culte éternel, le septième soir le brun était devenu son Dieu. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait empêcher les scandinaves de se retrouver pour les repas...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Silence. Le silence le plus pur et le plus réfrigérant possible régnait en ce moment même en maître sur la table à manger. D'un côté de la table, Norvège et Islande. De l'autre côté, Danemark et Hong-Kong. Et aux extrémités, les deux hôtes. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tout ce petit monde n'était pas très causant. À vrai dire, un dialogue entre deux muets aurait été plus passionnant que ce dîner en famille, ce qui sous-entendait vraiment que l'ambiance était bien pourrie comme il le fallait.

« -Lukas, tu veux un petit de sel sur ta viande ?, se risqua Tino.

-Hm, merci. »

Vive le blanc, vive le blanc~. Finlande se tourna vers Berwald, lui intimant de faire quelque chose. La conversation mentale donnait à peu près cela :

*Mais bon sang mais fait un truc !*

*et quoi ? *

*J'en sais rien, perds les eaux, sort une blague mais bon sang, détends les ! *

*T'es marrant, si je pouvais perdre les eaux sur commande, je serais déjà sorti de la maternité. Et t'es gentil mais tu peux aussi le faire par toi-même... *

*C'est pas moi qui risque d'accoucher à tout moment, ce que tu diras aura forcément plus d'impact !

*Fiches-toi de moi hein... *

*C'est quand même bien pratique de pouvoir se parler par télépathie. *

*Ouais mais ce serait bien de faire partager aux autres les gens, on se fait chier comme des rats morts là. *

*Oh pu... ! Ice ! Tu peux pas prévenir ! *

*De la part de mecs qui se tapent tranquilles la discute en nous laissant tout seul comme un bande de joyeux noobs, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de l'infirmerie... *

*Oh cool, une convers' mentale ! Vous vous amusez bien ? *

*Déjà plus qu'avec Norvège et Danemark en tout cas... Mais quand même, si l'un de vous pouvez essayer de parler, ce serait sympa... *

*Bon Su-san, tu te décides oui ou merde ? *

*Merde.*

*Oh la blague. Haha je suis mort de rire. Suède, par pitié, je te le demande en tant que le plus petit des nordiques, parle !*

*Vous êtes des chieurs. C'est bon je vais dire un truc, vous êtes content ? *

«-C'vrai qu'tu sais faire d'f'sées d'feux d'ar'fice ?, fit-il en s'adressant à Kaoru.

-Hein ? Euh oui, bien sûr.

-T's'rais capable d'nous montrer c'que t'sais faire, un jour ?

-Sans problème je ne fais pas ça souvent mais je me débrouille. Je préfère les tirer.

-Vraiment ? T'fais s'vent des p'tits spec'acle pour Ice ?

-Quand on est tout les deux, pour son anniversaire, la St-Valentin ou quand j'ai envie de lui faire une surprise. Je prends mes fusées chez des artificiers privés habituellement, la qualité est bien meilleure, sauf pour son anniv', là ce sont des pétards et des fusées de ma fabrication.

-Et c'est beaucoup plus joli quand c'est les tiens, intervint Ice, plus coloré, plus artistique. Un peu comme toi, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Merci du compliment, _tian shi, _souffla Kaoru en posant sa main sur son homologue et caressant tendrement la peau fraîche de son petit ami.

-MOE ! Vous êtes si mignons tout les deux ! Surtout Islande, il est tout rouge !, s'écria Tino avec riant tel une diva, la main devant la bouche.

-Je suis pas rouge ! Et je suis pas mignon !

-Tu es rouge cerise, princesse.

-Tu-tu-tu te tais et tu arrêtes de raconter des conneries ! »

Pour toute réponse, le brun sourit narquoisement, prit appui de son genoux sur la table, attrapa Ice derrière la nuque et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser, ricanant mentalement de l'air choqué d'un certain norvégien. Le silence revint à nouveau, la plupart de la tablée regardant un peu gêné les deux amants se dévorer mutuellement la bouche. Sentant que cela commençait à méchamment déraper quand Islande vira sans ménagement son assiette et son verre pour agripper un peu plus le tee-shirt de son hong-kongais, Suède émit une petite toux suffisamment forte pour que les deux se séparent, évitant à Lukas de torde sa fourchette sous la rage. Quant à Mathias, il n'avait même pas regardé, se contentant de fixer son bout de bœuf à moitié froid en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

«-Excusez mais il m'a demandé de me taire et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, rit Hong-Kong.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, vous étiez trop mignons pour que l'on vous arrête, déclara Finlande.

-Mignon, c'est subjectif, grogna Norvège.

-Au moins il lui prouve qu'il l'aime, lui, claqua la voix sèche de Danemark.

-Pan, ça c'est fait. Repasse dans quinze minutes pour la deuxième couche, fit la petite voix de Ly-Ying.

-Chut, ils vont gueuler, chuchota son frère.

-Bah au pire, ils vont se taper dessus quoique l'on fasse...

-C'est clair mais je préférerais, tu vois, qu'ils ne réduisent pas la baraque en cendre...

-Ça c'est inévitable mon vieux, avant la fin de la soirée ils se sont pétés la gueule comme il faut.

-La fin de la soirée ? T'es optimiste Njàll, moi je dis qu'à l'heure du café, y'a des dents qui seront plantés dans le bois de la table.

-On pari, Liam ?

-Faîte gaffe les gars, y'a tata Lukas qui a pas l'air contente..., murmura Peter.

-Tino, Ice, je pense qu'il est temps qu'ils aillent se coucher non ?, s'exclama le cantonnais, en voyant que cela commençait à tourner vinaigre.

-Oui, oui. Allez tout le monde au lit !

-On est pas fatigué.

-Si tu l'es, asséna Tino en passant lentement ses doigts sur la lame de son couteau et en souriant comme un détraqué.

-_Gute Nacht, Good night, God natt, Góða nótt, Hai _!, hurlèrent en chœur les plus petits qui partirent en courant.

*_He he like. a. boss_* rit Finlande avant de se pendre un regard glacé en pleine figure.

-On voit tout de suite qu'Ísveig et Njàll ont été éduqués par un mec qui ne s'y connaît pas, lança Lukas.

-Ils les élèvent avec discipline mais sans les étouffer, c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que tu as fait, dit Danemark.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Aïe, Aïe !, murmurèrent Tino et Kaoru.

-Attends, tu ne sais pas ? Mais t'es encore plus con que je ne le pensais ma parole ! Mon problème c'est que j'ai un espèce d'hystérique antisocial qui me latte la gueule à chaque fois qu'il a un problème ou qu'il est en rogne ! Ça me casse les couilles d'être pris pour un punching-ball et de me faire éclater contre un mur tout les quatre matins tout simplement parce que j'ai osé montrer à môssieur que je l'aime en lui faisant un câlin ! Pareil, je ne peux même pas t'appeler Lu' sans que tu n'essayes de me buter ! Non mais faut sérieusement penser à te faire soigner, même Ivan est pas aussi cinglé que toi et faut en faire pour battre ce mec, ça je te le dis ! Je suis obligé de te courir après si je veux t'embrasser, je dois presque utiliser la force si je veux faire une petite séance de câlin à part quand t'as picolé ou quand Ice te rend visite ! Tiens parlons Ice d'ailleurs !

-Si tu pouvais genre me laisser en dehors de ça, ce serait sympa..., tenta Islande.

-Pas question, autant qu'il sache ce que je pense comme ça il arrêtera de me peler les nougats, vu qu'il est un tel handicapé sentimental qu'il n'arrive pas à voir le plus évident ! En trois mots, Norvège : Il. Aime. Kaoru ! Même moi j'ai réussi à accepter et il m'en a fallu du temps ! Bordel, il te faut quoi pour le comprendre, qu'il le demande en mariage ? Ah mais non, sinon tu vas lui démonter la tronche car il « pervertit » Icey, selon toi. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose mon cher, ton petit Ice même si tu l'avais gardé loin de Hong-Kong, il aurait été confronté tôt ou tard au sexe, sans que tu puisses l'en empêcher. Il a juste à zapper sur une chaîne le soir pour tomber sur un film de boule et quoi de pire quand t'es un petit mec innocent de tomber sur une émission de cul, tu peux me le dire ? Il n'est pas pervertit, espèce de tête de con, il est normal ! Nor-mal, tu entends ? Toi par contre si tu ne m'avais pas, je suis presque sûr que tu vivrais reclus dans ta maison à Oslo. Et c'est sans doute ça qui fait le plus mal, c'est de me dire que peut-être je ne suis pas aussi important pour toi que tu l'es à mes yeux, que je pourrais me barrer que tu n'en aurais rien à cirer. Ça je ne te l'ai jamais dis, je le pense depuis pas mal de temps mais je me suis toujours dis que je débloquais. Je veux tu saches une chose et c'est sans doute le seul truc que tu retiendras de mon petit monologue : Tu pourras attendre longtemps avant de voir la couleur de mes excuses, tiens le toi pour dit, je sais que j'ai raison et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Au fait Tino, ton plat est délicieux je te félicite, Ice tu es tellement rouge que tu vas prendre feu, Kaoru si t'épouses pas Icey je te démolis et Suède, si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais des contractions depuis le début de l'après-midi, tu te plantes. Je vais prendre l'air à plus. »

Mathias Køhler ou l'art et la manière de te jeter au visage tout ce qu'il pensait de toi et de se carapater avec classe et délicatesse. Un grand raclement de chaise leur fit tous tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Et ce fut des sueurs froides dans le dos de tous quand ils croisèrent les yeux de tueur de Lukas. Celui-ci, les poings serrés, courut à la poursuite de Danemark, dans le but premier de le tuer -ou de s'expliquer mais dans ce cas, il ferait mieux de rappeler son troll d'où il venait. La porte d'entrée claqua sous l'impulsion féroce que lui donna le blond.

«-Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour appeler les urgences, sinon on va avoir des cadavres en décoration...

-Eh... Je me demande depuis tout à l'heure mais c'est normal que de l'eau trempe ma chaussette ?, tiqua Hong-Kong.

-Attends il a dis quoi après la menace de te réduire en poussière déjà ?

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as des... Oh la mer... !

-Nom de Dieu ! Ber' ! Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu, perkele !, rugit Finlande en bondissant de sa chaise, Appelez les secours, l'armée de terre, le ministère de la Défense, n'importe quoi !, s'époumona-t-il en paniquant face à un suédois d'un calme olympien.

-C'pour préc'ment pour ça qu'j'ai rien dit... d'jà r'mène Mat', on v'ra 'près... »

Ni une, ni deux le finnois se rua à l'extérieur avec autant qu'un hippopotame en roller, ordonnant à Danemark d'allumer la voiture puis de venir l'aider à transporter Suède, à Norvège de le changer en femme pour quelques temps et aux deux derniers de garder les enfants.

«-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On t'accompagne ! Les enfants, on y va !

-Ouais ! »

Après quelques feux rouges grillés, une dizaine de piétons effrayés et deux poursuites avec la police évitées, le convoi des trois voitures arriva en trombe à l'hôpital. La pauvre femme de l'accueil se fit littéralement agressé par un finlandais échevelé avec un air aussi agressif qu'une fangirl yaoiste devant son doujin favori. Autant dire que la l'hôtesse hurla de peur en sautant en arrière, la main sur le cœur. Puis, constatant que la suédoise n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester debout plus longtemps, elle fit venir un brancard, se signant discrètement quand Tino partit. Une fois la blonde installée, tous se regroupèrent et attendirent tranquillement -enfin si on enlevait Tino du lot. Chose positive, Berwald ayant un seuil de résistance plutôt élevé et étant assez intelligent pour conserver ses forces pour plus tard, il en profitait pour essayer de calmer le futur papa qui arpentait en long, en large, en travers, en diagonale voire même en marchant sur les murs de la pièce. Pour un peu, il aurait put exécuter un remake de la petite fille de l'exorciste et descendre les escaliers du service maternité sur le dos en mode araignée et faire tourner sa tête sur 360 degrés. Et quand on lui fit remarquer, il s'assit et se mit à compter les heures en se balançant tel le malade de base d'un asile psychiatrique. Liam avait depuis longtemps sortis son portable et ricanait en filmant la scène, se disant que si son père nierait qu'il était effrayant, il lui montrerait la vidéo. Et puis cela pouvait toujours faire rire quand les non-officiels se retrouveraient la prochaine fois.

La chose qui étonnait le plus les médecins qui passaient de temps en temps, c'était qu'au bout de plus dix heures de travail, Berwald était encore capable de pouffer de rire en voyant les têtes couleur aspirine de la plupart de personne présentes, à part Kaoru et Ice qui avaient déjà connu la même chose et qui papotaient gaiement avec Suède. Même lorsque la seconde phase commença, Berwald resta égal à lui-même : il n'émit pas un son, laissant aux autres le soin de deviner, appuyant juste sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières. Celle-ci arriva sans se presser, examina l'état de la nordique puis déplaça le lit dans le couloir. Elle fit demi-tour pour demander à Tino si il voulait la suivre mais s'adressa... au vide. Finlande, dieu sait comment, était déjà dehors, le brancard entre les mains et près à faire feu, les pupilles aussi dilatés que si il avait englouti une dizaine de Space Cake de Pays-Bas, ce qui signifiaient plus de drogue que de gâteau. Face à ce visage digne d'un masque d'Halloween, elle lui conseilla gentiment de se calmer si il ne voulait se faire refroidir par une piqûre de morphine dans le bras. Autant dire qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout et se chargea de lui faire comprendre...

«-Me calmer ?! Elle accouche, putain, comment veux-tu que je me calme kusipäa ?!

-Je vous prierais de me lâcher, monsieur, j'ai un bébé à faire naître et votre femme ne pas le sortir toute seule !

-T'sais à qui tu parles, doc de mes... Mmmph !, s'étouffa le blondinet quand une main gantée se plaqua sur bouche.

-On va s'en occuper, il ne vous dérangera plus, assura Mathias tout en tirant le scandinave sur es bancs d'attente.

-Laisses-moi y aller Mat' ! Je dois être avec Ber' !, glapit Finlande en tentant de rejoindre son petit ami.

-Tout ce que tu fais, c'est empêcher le personnel de faire son travail alors t'es sympa, tu te la fermes, tu t'assoies et tu mouftes plus ! Exécution, grogna Danemark, toutes griffes dehors.

-On se calme, coupa Ice, on s'assoit tous et on attend, il devrait en avoir pour moins d'une heure, on a juste à patienter un peu. Les enfants vous avez de quoi vous occupez ?

-Déjà en réseau, grommela Ladonia, il me bat ce sale cantonnais !

-JE vous bats, tu veux dire, rit Ly-Ying.

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a grugé devant la ligne ! Comment t'as pu faire ça !

-En osant~. Njàll, gardes ma DS®, je vais aller lire des yaois.

-T'en as ? Aboule sœurette !

-Tiens fait voir, je les ai jamais vu ceux-là, s'étonna Peter.

-Peter ! Tu ne lis pas ça j'espère !

-Bah bien sûr que si. Ne dis pas que c'est malsain, on voit pire si on se donne la peine de chercher sur la télé... Et puis je veux pas dire mais vous faîtes beaucoup de bruit donc bon...

-Oh c'est du DenNor celui-là ! Ouh mais c'est qu'il porte bien son nom R-18 celui-là...

-Elle nous a dessiné ? Fais voir ».

Le danois ouvrit le petit livre et se mit à observer avec passion les dessins, hochant la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait, jugeant les gribouillis à la hauteur de la réalité. Ice se décida à en lire lui aussi, sauf qu'il ne se méfia pas et commença à bouquiner... un Hong-Kong/Islande. Il s'étrangla à plusieurs reprises, néanmoins il se força -enfin força était un bien grand mot- à finir sa lecture, rouge coquelicot avec le regard amusé de son compagnon en face de lui qui lui proposait implicitement de tester par la suite... Un vague bruit de crayon leur indiqua que leurs enfants prenaient en note.

Le seul qui ne disait rien était Lukas. Assis bien droit sur une partie du banc, il restait silencieux depuis cette fameuse scène d'il y a quelques heures. La tête basse, c'est à peine si il respirait, concentré sur le sol. Tout à l'heure, la colère l'avait poussé à allez tirer les choses au clair avec Danemark mais maintenant, redevenu calme, il ne savait pas si il trouverait à nouveau la force d'aller trouver le danois et de lui parler... Un brusque éclat de voix le fit sursauter.

«-Les mecs, c'est quelle salle ?

-J'en sais foutre rien.

-Mon awesome moi-même me dit d'aller à gauche !

-Non à droite, hahaha !

-Ouais, sauf que la dernière fois que l'on a écouté ta génialitude, Gil', on s'est retrouvé au service nécrologique...

-Soyez pas mauvais, il est pas doué et puis c'est tout.

-Ta gueule Angleterre.

-Mais les cinglés, Mein Gott...

-Si avec tout le bruit qu'ils font, ils ne savent pas que l'on est là... »

Francis, en chemise et tongs, accompagné par les baby-sitters de meeting d'Ísveig et de Lei Siu, ouvrait la marche d'un groupe assez conséquent, à savoir quasiment toute l'Europe, une petite partie de l'Asie, tout le Commonwealth ramené de force par Arthur au vu des râlements d'Écosse et d'Irlande, avec en prime quelques non-officiels, le tout invité par Ladonia, Sealand, Kowloo et Reykjavík qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. « Parce que plus on est de fou, plus on rit » se justifieraient plus tard les gamins. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était de réussir à faire tenir tout ce petit monde dans le couloir...

«-WOUHOU, P'PA ON A LE CHAMPAGNE ! », beugla Haute-Garonne du fin fond de la cage d'escaliers. Sauf que la première tête qu'ils virent fut celle de Charente, grimpée sur les épaules d'Estéven et secouant une gigantesque bouteille de Melchizédec, soit 30 litres de champagne d'excellente qualité d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient observer -comment réussissait-elle à soulever cela, mystère...

«-Oh c'est drrrôle mais nous avons la même idée, constata Russie en sortant deux bouteilles de vodka de sous son manteau.

-Kesesese, moi j'ai ramené la bière, on fait péter les bouchons dès que c'est fini ?

-Vous-vous n'allez pas vous prendre une cuite j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non, Fin', on veut juste fêter dignement la naissance de ta fille. »

Tino se prépara à répondre quand une sorte de cri étranglé où se mêlait son nom. Il se figea, et de manière mécanique vers la porte, passa uniquement sa tête blonde, attendant l'autorisation d'entrer qui arriva immédiatement. Il rejoignit donc Berwald, pâle comme un linge en apercevant son visage vraiment crispé par la souffrance et ses mains déchirant sans ménagement les draps. Il vit haleter, en proie à l'une des pires douleurs au monde et priant sans doute silencieusement que tout s'arrête bientôt sans quoi il allait finir par se jeter par une fenêtre

«-Su-san, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, pourquoi a-t-elle mal ? Vous ne lui avez pas donné d'anti-douleur ?

-Pas b'soin, d'jà fait... C'bientôt fi- ngh-ni, j'le sens...

-Mais tu as mal !

-J'veux juste qu'tu restes... 'vec moi, souffla-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus, j'veux pas... allena...

-Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, restez donc avec elle, proposa une des sages-femmes.

-D'accord. Je suis là Sve', assura-t-il tendrement en s'étendant à moitié sur le lit, front contre front avec Suède et les yeux dans les siens.

-Il est là ! Encore un effort !

-Minä rakastan sinua, chuchota Tino, la main gauche posée sur le ventre de son petit ami, lui intimant d'avoir du courage jusqu'à la fin.

Le bras non-perfusé de la blonde bougea de telle manière qu'elle puisse enlacer le finnois et le caler contre sa poitrine. Elle esquissa un très léger sourire et se tendit à l'extrême, agrippant fortement les cheveux platines dans laquelle sa dextre s'était logée et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de pur douleur tant cette sensation d'être tirailler de tout les côtés la faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière, bandant au maximum les tendons de son cou -et arracher une pleine poignée de mèches blondes de son cher et tendre. Elle réunit le peu de conscience qui lui restait pour tenter de faire disparaître ce poids qui l'attirait inexorablement vers le bas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et elle laissa échapper un léger cri, noyé par celui beaucoup plus aiguë et plus puissant du nouveau petit être qu'une des aides amenait dans une autre pièce. Le suédois soupira de soulagement, passant négligemment son bras sur son front pour enlever la sueur qui lui collait les cheveux. Elle se tourna vers Tino et l'allongea à côté d'elle avant de se lover contre lui, de fermer les yeux et de souffler.

«-Madame ? Son nom s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux nouveaux parents se regardèrent et dirent à l'unisson :

«-Svea ».

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

«-Alors c'est quoi comme que je suis née, m'man ?

-Hm. t''tais tellement m'gnonne, tout l'monde a f'du en t'voyant.

-Et tata Norge et tonton Den, comment ils se sont pardonnés ? Parce que tu ne me l'as pas dis.

-'Fait ton oncle v'lait rentrer pour n'voir et ta tante l'a attrapé par l'manche. J'sais pas c'qu'il a dit mais ça d'vait sans doute être un simple « pardon » ou que'que chose comme « j'suis d'solé Den, t'veux bien m'pardonner ? » 'fin tu vois, pas d'grands discours. Tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'app'rement il avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il est p'rit ensuite en courant. Mathias l'a p'suivis et à l'fin d'la soirée, aussi 'tonnant qu'ça puisse p'raître, ils s'tenaient la main. Bon c'pas pour autant qu'ils ont eu tes c'sines tout de suite -84 ans c'est long quand même- ni que L'kas soit d'venu un amoureux transi mais ça v'lait la peine non ?

-Pour avoir Tine, Leiv et Lene, c'est sûr !

-Svea ! Tu nous rejoins ? On attend plus que toi !, résonna la voix de Lene.

-J'arrive ! À plus m'man ! »

L'adolescente blonde sautilla avec joie vers ses cousins et cousines sous l'air attendri de ses parents et des autres membres de la famille. Tino se leva, appelant les plus jeunes pour une petite séance de pose devant sa caméra avec les plus âgés.

_Sur une photo plastifiée trônant dans trois salons, douze personnes._

_Au premier rang, une blonde aux longs cheveux lunaires et au visage jovial où perçait deux pupilles violette/bleu marine enlaçait de son bras un garçon peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'elle aux cheveux argentés où se mêlait des mèches brunes et au iris coloré de trois couleurs. Tine et Njàll-Lei-Siu. À côté, une autre fille, ce coup-ci blonde comme les blés, inexpressive avec des yeux bleus comme la mer fixait le bras enroulé autour de son cou de la seule brune présente, celle-ci possédant une étrange et unique mèche blanche, qui s'amusait à planter son doigt dans sa joue, les yeux semblables à son frère. Lene et Ísveig-Ly-Ying. Et enfin, les deux derniers. La première, grande, les cheveux blonds pâles parcouru de teintes plus sombres et aux yeux violine protéger par une paire de ray-ban, souriant de toute ses dents au deuxième garçon au teint presque blanc et aux yeux vairons, l'un bleu ciel et l'autre bleu marin aux touches violettes qui lui-même lui souriait légèrement. Svea et Liev._

_Au deuxième rang, de gauche à droite. Kaoru et Ice, la main gauche posée sur l'épaule de l'autre, brillant d'un éclat doré à l'annulaire. Tout de suite après, Berwald et Tino dont les visages heureux témoignaient bien de ce qu'ils pensaient de ce moment capturé un jour d'été ensoleillé à Stockholm. Et enfin, regardant l'objectif, Christensen et Lukas. On ne voyait pas leur bras. Mais dans un petit creux entre Svea et Liev, une main liée à une autre._

_Et en-dessous du cadre, une inscription en six langues différentes._

_22 chat yuet/júlí/juli/Heinäkuu/juli/julichez Suède. Nous voici ici, tous ensembles... Nous, notre grande et belle famille..._


End file.
